The Road to El Gracia
by Jinx2016
Summary: Con men Dean and Sam Winchester ride the road to fortune and glory when they win a map to El Gracia, the legendary City of Grace. To sustain the ruse of being gods to fool the natives, Dean and Sam must enlist the help of two angel natives that want out of El Gracia just as bad as the two con men themselves. / Disney's Road to El Dorado AU
1. The Map

_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Road to El Dorado._

_**Chapter 1: The Map**_

The year is 1519 and in the back streets of Spain my brother and I were in the middle of a gambling match. Men were standing around my older brother and another man as they tossed dice. I played a guitar as my brother charmed the audience with his wise cracks and sass. Honestly, he was too cocky for his own good. If it wasn't for the loaded dice I'd fear that God would rain down all his wrath on my dear brother. Yes, loaded. My brother and I were con artists. We've been ever since our mother died in a fire and our father died from a heart attack when we were just kids. It wasn't an honest way to make a living, but by God it was better than starving to death. Plus, we loved what we did. Well, most of the time. I wanted to go to school, settle down in a nice house, but with the amount of money we dish up we can't even afford a slice of molded bread.

"Seven!" Dean shouted as he claimed another handful of gold. Plus, there was my brother.

"Alright!" I cheered playing a quick tune with my guitar as we pranced around merrily, singing with victory as the gold pieces glittered by our feet. Dean wasn't necessarily a man that liked to sit around in one place. I didn't either, but I wasn't as bad as my brother. Dean always talked about his big plans, saying how we were going to travel the world steeling anything we could carry. I couldn't bring myself to ruin his precious plans. He had done so much for me already it's the least I could do. If never belonging anywhere and being on the run from the law was what he wanted then I would stick by his side.

"One more role!" our opponent shouted, pointing a fat finger at Dean's nose. Dean spun away from the group of woman that had gathered around him and smirked at the fat, balding man.

"Ah, you're broke, Man!" Dean purred, spinning his red dice carefully between his fingers. "You've got nothing to bet with."

"I've got this!" the man said, pulling out a large map, complete with squiggles and strange wordings. Dean leaned closer to the thing, wrinkling his nose as he scowled at it.

"A map?" Dean scoffed.

"A map!" I shouted in awe, looking at it closely. In the small printing read the words; El Gracia. My heart jumped in my chest as I recognized the name. This was the legendary map to the city of grace! The legends were beyond amazing. El Gracia was rumored to be made of pure light and enough gold to by the world more than twice. I turned my head momentarily from the map and then gave Dean my biggest puppy dog eyes. My brother rolled his eyes at me before shaking his head, but I just kept on batting my big eyes. Honestly, how could Dean say no to this map?! He was a man of adventure!

"No! No, not the face! Not the face!" Dean pleaded, trying to look away, but my hold was too strong on him. "Fine!" he shouted, throwing up his hands and preparing to throw his dice again, but the man stopped him.

"Not your dice. Mine," he hissed, handing Dean a pair of old white dice. Dean grimaced as he took them. We met eyes and Dean gave me a nod before putting all his concentration in his role. I started playing my guitar again as Dean shook the dice in a tight fist.

"Show me seven!" Dean grunted through gritted teeth as he threw the dice that spun around almost in slow motion once hitting the ground. We held our breath until the dice finally fell, declaring Dean and I as the winners. We yelled with happiness, scooping up the gold and map from the ground. Just then, Dean's dice rolled out from his pocket. The man we had just beat glared at the dice and tossed them several times before finally realizing the dice were loaded. The man's fiery eyes glared up at us. And Dean turned on me with angry eyes.

"You gave me loaded dice?!"

"Me?" I shouted, catching onto my older brother's plan instantly. We began shouting at each other, keeping up the act. We pulled two swords from the belts of two large soldiers and lashed out at one another. _Slice_, _bend_, _parry_, and_ repeat_.

"Any last words?" I hissed as our blades clanked together. My brother hissed a soft _never_, before slicing at me with his sword. I dodged and blocked his blow once again as his sword threatened to slice open my face. "I will cut you to ribbons!"

"Take that!" my brother spat, jumping away from me and the two of us scrambled to the roof tops. A tile broke from under Dean's foot, causing him to lose balance and tumble onto his back side. I flicked my blade sending his out of his hold and into mine. I had won the battle. The crowd cheered for us and Dean stumbled to his feet. The two of us took a bow before giving a solute and jumping over the edge of the roof, disappearing from the mob's sight. We continued laughing and congratulating each other when we landed safely on the ground until we felt hot breath on our necks. We turned slowly to see a big black bull with blood red eyes and a silver ring through his nose. We swallowed nervously, moving insanely slow so not to anger or force the beast into attacking us any quicker.

"We should have kept the swords," I murmured, Dean hummed in agreement, biting his lip in nervousness. "Plan?" I questioned. Dean's eyes glanced in my direction momentarily and he began to slowly move his feet.

"Yeah, umm..." Dean took a tight breath, eyes never leaving the bull as he shifted his body until his feet were finally flat against the ground. "You pet him and I'll…RUN!" Dean burst up from his feet and I followed swiftly after him. The bull roared in anger and we fled down the streets in hope to get as far from the creature as possible. Right when the giant beast was about to corner us, Dean suddenly stopped me. I opened my mouth to argue until I looked down to see that I had nearly ran off the side of the wall to my doom. We looked over our shoulders. The bull would be on us soon. Our eyes fell back down to the ground, noticing two large barrels filled to the brim with drinking water.

"I bet we can make that," I stated.

"Two Pesetas says we don't," Dean offered. I barely had enough time to shout, "You're on!" before Dean gave me a push and we fell down into the barrels. We curled up our bodies, bracing for impact and landed safely in the water.

"You lose!" I said, lifting my head from the water a little so I could speak. Dean flicked two gold pesetas out of his barrel and into my own, grumbling to himself crossly. I chuckled softly, and attempted to stand up out of my barrel, but there was suddenly a lid on it that hadn't been there before and it wouldn't pop off. "Dean?" I called urgently, confused.

"It appears we are trapped," Dean muttered agitatedly as he pushed up against his barrel. "We're both in fucking barrels!" I listened as my brother hit his fists against the lid and I called out to him through our wooden prisons.

"Push on the count of three," I offered, praying that if we used enough force we would free ourselves. There was a soft grunt from the other barrel and I positioned my hands on the lid.

"One…two…three!" we both moaned, pushing up on the lids, repeating the process over and over again.

* * *

**Usually I write using Dean's character, but…I decided to change it up and write for Sammy for once. He will be narrating the entire fic, but we will see Dean's POV in third person a few times in the future.**


	2. Stowaways

_**Chapter 2: Stowaways**_

"_One…two…"_ Dean and I readied ourselves to push up on the lids of the barrels, not noticing the fact that the men on the ship had moved away the load holding down the lids. _"Three!"_ with one large push the lids flew up and Dean and I stared wide eyed at the crew of the ship as they glared down at our water soaked forms with almost black eyes. Shit. The men snatched us up and I groaned as they trapped our heads and hands in boards. They pushed us to the floor in someone's cabin. After my mind cleared from the daze it had entered I looked up with Dean to see a man dressed in black armor and blackened eyes.

"Alistair Cortes," I gasped and I heard my brother suck in a breath as it finally dawned on him how much trouble we truly were in. Alistair passed before us, skimming over our bodies like we were diseased rats. Well, to him that is exactly what we were. Finally, his pacing stopped, his body bending in the middle so he could shove his face into ours. I held my breath, my brother doing the same when Alistair got so close we almost bumped noses.

"My crew was carefully chosen like the Disciples of Christ and I will not tolerate stowaways. You will be flogged and when we arrive in Cuba you shall be flogged again before being sold to a sugar plantation for the rest of your insufferable lives," Alistair growled like a hungry wolf. I swallowed, heart pounding in my chest. Looking us up and down again once more Alistair finally backed off, waving at his men to take us away. Hands grabbed at my body and I heard Dean grunt as a man kicked him to his feet. My heart began to thud in my chest as dread filled it. We were dead men.

* * *

"So, umm…how's the escape plan coming?" I asked as my brother repeatedly pounded his head against the wall of our prison in the ship. He held up a hand to silence me, repeating this process again and again.

"Wait…Wait…I'm getting something…" Dean smacked his head two more times before his eyes brightened and the life returned to them. "You and I grab some provisions, hijack one of those…long boat thingies, and finally we row back to Spain!"

"Back to Spain in a row boat?" I questioned, looking at my big brother with raised brows. Dean nodded, looking rather pleased with himself. "Alright!" I agreed, deciding it wasn't the worst plan he had thought up of. "How do we get on deck?" Dean went silent again, mumbling softly his plan in his head, but he clearly didn't have any bright ideas. I scoffed, crossing my arms and glaring up through the bars of our cell. The winy of a horse snorted from above and a light bulb flickered on in my head. "Wait I've got a plan,  
I whispered excitedly, sticking my hand up through the bars and calling for the horse. Dean looked at me like I had gone insane, but didn't say a word. "Hey, Bobby," I named the horse, waving for it to come closer. The white stallion trotted closer, snorting on me as he sniffed my hand. I patted his nose and smiled. "Bobby, find me a pry bar and I'll give you a sweet juicy apple," I tempted the horse.

"You're talking to a horse. He can't understand you. Bobby's just a dumb horse he can't…" a ring of keys soon dropped into my hands from Bobby and I smirked at my brother. He curled up his nose looking away slightly.

"It's still not a crow bar," he sputtered. I shrugged it off, jiggling the key into the lock and opening our prison. It was dark out already and all the men were asleep. We scuttled from the cell and Dean started to pack food and water into a boat while I patted Bobby. The horse gently nudged me, like he was searching for something. I just gave him a pat and made my way back to Dean and climbed into the boat. We were about to lower ourselves into the water when Bobby whinnied and snorted in anger, pounding his hooves loudly on the deck. Dean cursed up at the horse, shouting at him to keep it down. My memory clicked that second and I pulled a red apple from my coat.

"He wants his apple!" I realized. Dean grabbed it from me and threw it into the air.

"Fetch!" he called, before dropping us into the water. We watched as the apple bounced out of Bobby's reach onto a sail and into the frigid salt water. The horse whinnied again, diving head first into the water for his apple.

"Bobby!" I screamed as the horse started drowning and dived in to help keep the horse's head above water. Dean shouted at me from the boat, and I looked in his direction only to see the ship coming right at us.

"WHOLLY SHIP!" Dean cried and the boat flipped over and waves attempted to drown us. Dean and I popped back to the surface when the ship sailed past and swam to the boat that Bobby had gotten too. The good news was that we had all survived. The bad news was that the damn horse ate all our supplies. Dean's teeth ground together and he glared at me with flaming eyes.

"Look at the bright side. Things can't get any worse…" lightning crackled above us and I swore Dean looked like he was going to strangle me.

* * *

The boat rocked steadily back and forth on the dreadfully salty water that laughed at us through the gruelingly hot days. Bobby sat on one side of the boat while we sat on the other to balance everything out. Who knows how long we've been out here. Just the other day a bird died right in front of our eyes and a shark snapped it before we could grab it. It was starting to look more and more hopeless for us.

"Dean, did you ever imagine it ending like this?" I asked, hands folded over my middle in attempt to calm my hungry stomach. Dean let out a tired sigh before glancing in Bobby's direction.

"The horse was a surprise," my older brother admitted with the smallest of smiles. I hummed in agreement, staring up at the buzzards that flew circles around our heads.

"Any regrets?" I asked, wanting to at least kill some of the silence on this soundless ocean.

"Never got enough gold for the future you deserve, Sammy," Dean murmured, but I didn't hear him since it was so soft. All I heard was that he never had enough gold. My heart tugged slightly at the thought that Dean cared more about gold than anything else, but I didn't say a word. That's just how my brother was. He risked his life for simple pennies or stole from the rich for prophet. Not once did he even show an ounce of caring if he was caught or not. If guards ever started gaining on us he would shove the money into my arms and tell me to run as fast as I could.

"Mine was that we never got to complete our adventure," I sighed, watching buzzards circled closer to us. God, I wish I had a gun to shoot at them. Not only could we eat them, but then they wouldn't be taunting us any longer. Dean followed my eyes and let a hand fall over the edge of the boat to play with the water, but water wasn't brought back with his hand. Instead there was a handful of sand.

"Land!" we screamed at the sight of the sand and we jumped out of the boat, staring up at the beautiful island we were now stranded on. We collapsed to the sand, kissing the earth until I felt my lips come in contact with something cold and hard. I opened my eyes to see that my puckered lips were kissing the eye socket of a skull with a sword impaled through its head. Dean yelped like a school girl at my side and I rubbed my tongue off with my hand in attempt to clean it off.

"All in favor of getting back to the boat say aye!" Dean shouted, grabbing Bobby's reins and pulling the horse back to our little boat with him. I almost turned with him until I noticed the odd shape of a large rock not too far away. I pulled the map I had made sure to grab out of my pocket and stared in awe as the map measured up with the area around me. We were here! We actually made it!

"We've done it!" I shouted giddily, flipping through the map in search of our next landmark. Dean turned, eyes falling hatefully on the map in front of us.

"You grabbed the map?" he snarled, lifting his hands like he was about to strangle me. I didn't pay him any mind though. Instead I blabbered away on how the streams and the rocks fit so closely together with the map and my brother looked at me like I had gone mad.

"It is the map to El Gracia!" I shouted at him, trying to make him understand.

"You drank sea water didn't you?" Dean retorted, not buying a word I said.

"Come on!" I shout, pulling the sword out of a skulls head and slashing it against the vines and roots.

"No, I wouldn't step foot in that jungle for a hundred of pieces of gold!"

"How about a billions?" Dean went silent as I pulled gold into our argument. He wouldn't be able to say no. It was rumored to be a city of gold after all. It was just the place for my older brother.

"Come on, Dean, we'll follow that trail!" I shout, lifting a sword from an old skull above my head excitedly.

"What trail?" my brother asked, looking around us hopelessly. I smirked at him, slicing away the vines and roots of the trees and bushes to reveal a large path twirling through the jungle.

"That trail!"

* * *

**So are you guys loving it? Hating it? Let me know what you think. We get to meet two special characters next chapter. I'll leave you to your deductions ;)**


	3. It's Tough to be a God

_**Chapter 3: It's Tough to be a God**_

"It's a fucking rock!" Dean screamed in anger as he glared at the giant boulder sitting in the middle of nowhere. His voice echoed through the dark swirl of fog. Carvings on it created the image of too grown men on a noble stead of some sort and strange markings surrounded the image. I stared at our map in confusion.

"I…Don't understand…" I gasped, looking around us in hope that maybe we had missed something. There was nothing. We had rummaged through this jungle for absolutely nothing. Dean whirled around to start heading back the way they came, but stopped as a figure emerged from the shadows. No, check that. There were two figures running in our direction. We squinted through the dark grey mist until we could recognize the two figures as men. The one that looked the oldest had long blond hair and eyes that looked like sunlight squinting through a glass of whiskey. He was shorter, but he looked older than the other man. The other man had shaggy dark hair and bright blue eyes that reminded me of those fat sapphires woman wore around their fat necks at fancy parties. Both men were covered in blue and gold tattoos that neither of us recognized. Earrings, bracelets, and other jewels littered their bodies. They were about to run past us until the younger of the two tripped and fell to the rocky ground. Bobby whinnied when the men got too close and stood up on his back legs. The two tattooed men fell on their backsides in surprise, clutching at each other. "Who are you?" I questioned as I reached out a hand, stopping when shouting surrounded us all. I looked up to see several men with pointy spears glaring at us. A darker skinned man with a white like toga wrapped around his waist and slinging over one shoulder. He spared a glance at me and my brother before turning a hated glare to the two on the ground. His eyes fell on the hunk of medal wrapped tightly in the oldest man's arms. The younger realized this and pulled the object from the other and tossed it at Dean. Dean tossed it back at the man, not wanting anything to do with the junk, but the other just tossed it right back until he knocked Dean in the head with it. The dark skinned toga warrior cleared his throat and Dean and his new playmate stopped throwing things.

"Uh, hello?" Dean said, clearing his throat as a woman with red hair pointed a spear at his face "This your rock? We were just looking. Can we go now?" The man grunted and nodded at his men.

"NO!" the youngest screamed in as a balding warrior pulled him away from his friend. He had yelled in a different language, but it was obvious what he said by the look of panic on his face. They reached for each other, but the soldiers kept them separated. Dean tugged on Bobby's reins, urging the horse to get us out of here, but the toga warrior stopped us, taking the reins from Dean and tugging us away with him. Reluctantly we followed until we came to a waterfall. The men led us inside and we found ourselves sitting in boats soon after. They pushed us into a boat with the two others they captured. As we went farther down the river light started to stream through the opening and that rusty hunk of junk the youngest was still holding glittered in the beams of light. Dean's eyes widened at the sight of the golden light. I turned my gaze up to the entrance, looking for the source of light and gasped at what I saw. My brother frowned at me, looking up as well and his mouth dropped open.

"El Gracia," the both of us gasped at the sight. Golden buildings sparked as the sun shown down on them. People crowded around in astonishment at their new arrivals, calling out in strange languages and pointing. As soon as the light hit the soldiers currently holding us prisoner wings materialized from their backs. The only ones that didn't show off their wings were the two that had been captured with us. My brother and I stepped out of the boat while blue eyes and his buddy were dragged out and pushed to their knees.

"Behold, as the prophesy foretold! The time of judgment has come!" a voice shouted out of nowhere. Everyone around us bowed down as a man with blond hair and blistered skin walked forward. A reddish-brown toga was wrapped around his hips and golden chains decorated his neck, ankles, and blood red wings. "Had I not said that the Gods would come?" Gods? I raised a brow at Dean, but he only shrugged, looking just as confused as I did.

"I am Chief Michael," a dark haired man said with a bow as he shoved himself in front of the red toga guy, white wings dipping as his body bent. "This is Lucifer," the chief added, looking to the crazy guy in red. "What may we call you?" We gave up our names and the red toga guy apparently named Lucifer repeated them to the crowd loudly. Chief Michael simply rolled his eyes and turned his gaze to the two kneeling next to us. His eyes widened and Lucifer followed his gaze, mouth quirking into a cruel smirk.

"I see you have caught the Novak thieves!" he chimed, grabbing the blue eyed man by the hair and yanking up. Blue eyes yelped and his brother struggled to help, only to be kicked in the side. The younger cried out, struggling under Lucifer's hold as the warrior that brought them there held a knife up to kill the older of the two. "What better way to welcome the gods than to hold a sacrifice for the two thieves that stole from the temple?"

"No, my lords!" screamed the blond, holding his hands up. "Our only wish is to serve the gods! We brought you to them did we not?" Silence surrounded them, only the sound of the blue eyed angel struggling could be heard. The dark skinned warrior lowered his knife, glancing at us for conformation. I cleared my throat.

"You heard him! Release the Angel!" I ordered. The knife was completely pulled away then and Lucifer reluctantly let go of the blue eyed angel and pushed him away. The golden haired angel quickly grabbed blue eyes and pulled him close as to protect him from being taken again.

"My lords, why have you chosen to come to us now?" Chief Michael asked, clearly trying to push all attention away from the young angels as possible. Lucifer's eyes blazed at his chief and spat hotly,

"Do not question the gods!"

"That's right!" Dean announced, talking lower and louder than usual. Honestly, he was such a geek. "You don't want us to unleash our awesome powers!"

"Yes we do!" Wait, what? "Show us an example of your power." I glared over at Dean and he shrugged his shoulders while biting at his lip. I watched him pace around a bit, trying to come up with something. Anything! A loud rumbling noise started to hum from some distant mountains. I watched as smoke billowed from it, heart pounding.

"Dean?" My brother shouted at me to shut up. I tried again, and again, trying to gain his attention. He still kept ignoring me, clutching his temple hard as the rumbling and my calling grew louder. Finally, he had enough.

"Stop!" Dean shouted, and his voice echoed all around us. The volcano sputtered then, noise halting and smoke disappearing completely. What the hell?! We glanced at the wide eyed Angels staring at us in shock. Dean nudged me and together we raised our arms proudly. The angels of El Dorado cheered and bowed to us enthusiastically.

"Let me show you to your temple," Lucifer stated, turning his back to us and smirking at the chief. "Step aside, Michael." Chief Michael scowled before stepping out of the way and allowing Lucifer to lead us up what felt like a billion stares. By the time we got to the top Dean and I were panting like tired dogs, but we pulled ourselves together quickly. Gods don't get tired after all.

"To commemorate your arrival I shall hold a ceremony," Lucifer stated, smiling to himself as he began planning it out in his head.

"Or I could hold a feast," Michael exclaimed with a large grin. "Which one would you prefer?" Our stomachs growled at the thought of food and we each shared a look before saying in unison,

"Both. Both is good." Both Michael and Lucifer looked pleased with that answer and after praising us and bowing a few more hundred times they left us alone. Dean turned to me, smile stretching ear to ear. I burst out laughing and Dean joined me shortly after.

"It's an entire city of suckers!" Dean cackled, wiping the tears from his eyes. "Did you see all that gold out there?! We'll be so rich back at Spain we'll be heroes!"

"Dean and Sam!" I shouted.

"Sam and Dean!" my brother joined in.

"Mighty and powerful gods!"

"Hello!" We jumped in surprise by the sudden voice and looked up to see the two angel thieves from the rock. Their sudden arrival was surprising, but the big black plumages spreading out from the blue eyed angel's back was even more shocking. Pushing back his shock, Dean opened his mouth to go all godly on them. The eldest stopped him though with a wave of his hand. "Save it for the high priest, Dean-O." Dean opened and closed his mouth for a moment and the two angels smirked at him.

"Sam, we've been caught." No, duh, Dean. Ugh, was he really my brother. The two angels smirked at us and the two of them walked over to a small pedestal and set the hunk of gold they must have stolen on top of it.

"Well, you two have gotten yourselves into quite a pickle," the blond chuckled as he smiled at his golden reflection in the hunk of gold. I raised a brow. I could see right where this was heading. Looks like we aren't the only two con-artists here. "You'll need our help to keep up the act. We are your loyal servants after all." When we didn't make any moves in agreeing to the terms the angel held out a hand. "Alright I'll cut the bull. I'm Gabe and this is my brother Castiel. We want in on your plan."

"What?" Dean questioned.

"We want out of El Dorado. You are the first visitors in millennia. Anywhere you two came from would be better than here," Blue eyes…err…_Castiel_ stated simply. I frowned, glancing around our gold covered temple. Why would anyone want to leave here of all places?

"How do we know we can trust you?" Dean asked.

"You don't," Gabriel said with a smirk. "You have no other choice if you don't want to get caught." I watched my brother bite his lip before thrusting out his hand.

"Deal."

"Deal," Gabe repeated. "Now, put these clothes on." Castiel stepped forward with green and blue robes and pushed them into our arms. "See you at the ceremony, hot stuffs!" Gabe shouted over his shoulder as he took Castiel's hand and dragged his little brother out of the temple. Cas glanced over his shoulder and Dean caught his eyes before the angel finally disappeared. I smirked at my brother as he continued to stare at empty space.

"The angels are off limits, Dean."

* * *

Dean and I sat on gold thrones as the angels of El Dorado danced and sang. Servants kept our plates filled with meats, wines, and fresh fruits. My eyes trailed over to Dean for a second only to find that he was no longer sitting by my side. I looked around for him only to see that he had made his way towards the back of the party where Castiel was currently watching from. I watched my brother smile at the angel and say a few words. Castiel smiled slightly, tilting his head to the side as Dean talked. I crossed my arms. What part of off limits didn't he understand?

"Looks like our brothers are making friends," Gabriel hummed, magically appearing on the arm rest of my throne. I grumbled slightly, turning my gaze to Gabriel, eyes widening slightly. Sitting on his back were majestic golden wings. Gabe caught my staring and brushed a gentle hand down the soft feathers. "If they're in the way I can un-manifest them," Gabe offered. "It makes it easier for us sometimes. Some angels never show their wings and keep them personal while others show them off for pride." I snorted and Gabe rose a brow at me. "What's so funny?"

"I don't see Cas of all angels showing off his wings for pride like you and I doubt he keeps them personal when he has no concept of person anything," Sam stated, waving a hand in the direction of Castiel and his brother. The two were still talking, but Cas was closer to Dean than before. The angel clearly didn't have any concept of personal space at all. Gabriel's smile fell and his fingers gently brushed the wings covering him.

"Most angels have lighter colored wings, but my little bro's are darker than night. When he and I were just children at 90 years old I'd stick up for Castiel when the angels picked on him for the dark feathers. He shows his wings off to express his differences and show that he is not bothered by what others think of him." I couldn't help, but admire Cas that very moment. I let my eyes skim over Castiel briefly. His black wings were as dark as night and a few soft tuffs of white hidden in the feathers made it look like stars glowing in the darkness. Cas' wings shifted slightly and a hand was suddenly petting them. I frowned, realizing that the hand was Dean's. Dean was petting Castiel's wings. Sam's face heated up and his eyes narrowed on the wide ass smile on Dean's face. That fucking flirtatious bastard. Gabriel cleared his throat suddenly and Sam quickly collected himself.

"So tell me about El Gracia. I only know what I've heard in books," Sam grumbled, shifting his gaze from his brother and the black winged angel.

"Our stories say that our people found safe haven in this city after falling from the Heavens and our gods for some reason. Our people patched up the city, using our graces to build it with gold and other purities. Hence why it's calls the city of grace. Most visitors are executed, but you both were lucky enough to show up on the year of the Leviathan, huh?"

"Year of the Leviathan?" I questioned. Gabe shrugged.

"It's a prophesy Lucifer had our prophet read from the ancient tablets. The gods are supposed to pass judgment on us by swallowing our world in darkness and black bleeding monsters," Gabe stated. I shivered, glancing around the practically glowing city.

"I can't imagine a place like this falling into darkness," I hummed, lifting a glass of wine to my lips and returning my gaze to the party.

* * *

**For those of you who might haven't seen El Dorado in a while here's who each of the SPN characters are:**

**Tulio & Miguel: Dean & Sam**

**Altivo (Horse): Bobby**

**Hernan Cortes: Alistair**

**Tzekel-Kan (High Priest): Lucifer**

**Tannabok (Chief): Michael **

**Chel: Castiel & Gabriel**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	4. Gods Don't Bleed

_**Chapter 4: God's Don't Bleed**_

Dean and I slept peacefully in our drunken states in our moving caravan that the angels carried on their shoulders through the streets to wherever the hell they were taking us. Last night's party was insane. After Dean finished flirting with his angel he came back to the thrones and pulled me into the party, shoving every type of alcohol the angels had down my throat.

"Good morning, Vietnam!" Dean and I yelped in surprise as Lucifer swung down into our bed of pillows and fluffy blankets. Lucifer had to work on his wake up calls. What the hell was Vietnam anyway? Some sort of town or something in this city?

"He's back," Dean whispered disgustedly as he attempted to cover his face with a pillow. Lucifer chuckled lightly.

"Come along my lords. The ceremony is about to begin!" with that, the crazy witch doctor vanished. I groaned, running my fingers through my hair. Another ceremony? We're still hung over from the first.

"Do gods do anything, but party?" I moaned, pulling myself from the comfortable pillows and stretching. Dean reluctantly sat up, clearly still hung over yet too, but we scurried from our bed and stepped out of our carriage. We were at a large cliff and angels surrounded the area with solemn looks on their faces. Gabriel and Cas approached, throwing strange petals from a wicker basket by our feet whenever we took a step. Cas and Gabe's wings were gone and so were the wings of the other angels. They looked nervous. Hell, they were more than that. They looked frightened.

"Gabe, what's going on?" I whispered so not to be heard by Lucifer.

"It's not going to be good," was all the angel whispered before disappearing from our side and dragging Castiel with him.

"The gods deserve proper tribute," Lucifer began as he appeared in a blast of white light and smoke. The dude knew how to make an entrance. The warrior that had brought us to El Gracia, who we learned was called Raphael dumped a large sack in front of Lucifer before bowing and stepping away. Lucifer turned his slit eyes on us, smirking darkly before bright strings of light left his finger tips and ripped the sack to pieces to reveal a young woman with red hair. She looked like she hadn't seen the light of day in forever. Her fire red wings looked twisted and matted and dark bruises outlined her bony body. "Sacrifice!" Lucifer shouted for all to hear. Small cherubs hid behind their mothers as Lucifer forced the angel onto her feet and towards the edge of the cliff. Even Michael looked sick, but he did nothing to stop the horrible act.

"Dean, we have to do something," I whispered with panic as the girl grew closer to the edge. Dean looked around frantically before rushing forward and grabbing Lucifer's shoulder, pulling him from the girl. The red headed angel collapsed to the ground, shaking and crying softly.

"Stop!" Dean shouted, staring darkly at Lucifer.

"This is not the proper tribute!" I added, stepping next to my brother for support. Lucifer frowned, glaring at us with fierce eyes.

"Why not?" Lucifer sputtered, forgetting that he was in fact speaking to his gods. Dean and I were silent, trying to think of something that would work. An idea suddenly popped into my head then and I stepped into Lucifer's face, waving a hand towards the sky.

"The stars are…not in correct alignment." I could practically hear Gabriel slapping his own forehead at my stupidity. Lucifer stared at me in surprise, glancing towards the sunny sky.

"You heard him." Dean stepped in. "Stars. Not proper." I forced back the urge to smack my unhelpful brother. Luckily, Michael chose that moment to step forward.

"My lords, may I offer you my tribute instead?" the chief with white wings asked with a hopeful smile on his face. My brother and I both nodded and several female angels stepped forward with platters of gold. "Does this please you?" Michael asked. Both Dean and I drooled at the sight of so much gold and nodded. Michael continued to smile and asked pleasantly, "To Shilbalba?" Dean and I shared an excited look.

"To Shilbalba!" we shouted, raising our arms into the air. The angels threw the gold into the air and Dean and I prepared ourselves to be bathed in gold, but the gold flew over us and over the cliff. Dean's face paled at the sight, turning a sickly shade of green.

"What are they doing?!" he shouted, directing the question to Gabriel and Castiel.

"Sending the gold to the spirit world you numb sculls!" Gabe shouted, gripping his hair with his fists as he watched the gold fly over the edge. Dean's face grew an even grosser shade of green and Castiel turned his back on us.

"I will handle it," the angel shouted over his shoulder as he ran to the chief. Michael turned his full attention on the blue eyed angel and Cas leaned close to the chief's ear. "Chief, the gods have decided to _bask_ in the gold at their temple instead." Michael's eyes widened and he quickly raised his hands for the angels to stop.

"Take it to the temple!" Michael shouted and the angels quickly gathered the gold and began to carry it away. The color returned to Dean's face and he slapped Cas on the back when the angel returned to his side.

"Nice one Cas." Cas smiled at my brother and the two began to follow the other angels towards the temple. Gabe and I followed close behind, not noticing Lucifer glaring at a smiling Michael as he helped the red haired angel to her feet and away from the cliff.

"Smile while you can," Lucifer hissed before disappearing into the shadows.

* * *

"You need a boat?" Michael questioned, staring at us with raised brows. "We thought you were going to stay for the next hundred years!" I swallowed, putting on a small smile.

"Sorry, nope," I said, shaking my head. "We've got some big business to look after." Michael nodded, turning his gaze from my brother and I. He tapped his fingers against his gilded bracelet, eyes scrunched as he went deep in thought.

"It would take a weak…" he paused, rethinking his answer. "…but we could finish in three days."

* * *

"How are we going to last three days?" I barked as we finally made it back to our temple. The place was completely covered in gold after the angels moved it all there. You couldn't even blink without bumping into something. Gold wasn't our problem at the moment though. It was keeping up our ruse. If anything gave way that we were mortal we'd be the ones throne from a cliff. I froze, eyes turning towards my daydreaming brother as he fiddled with feather pins. My brother gasped as I grabbed him tightly by the shoulders and shook him. "Lay low. Promise!" I shouted. Dean pushed away from me, holding his hands up in defeat and I let the air leave my lungs at last. I let my brother go back to staring longingly at his gold and walked over to the entrance of our temple. I stared out over the city, marveled by its beauty. I'd love to go out and explore, but we had to lay low and knowing Dean he would find trouble in a heartbeat.

"Hey, Sammy!"

"Jesus Christ, Gabriel!" I yelped, jumping into the air as Gabe fluttered to my side. Gabriel chuckled, wrapping an arm around my shoulders and staring out at the beautiful view I had been occupied with moments before.

"Pretty isn't it? I know some pretty cool places to explore if you want to go?" Gabe suggested, waggling his eye brows at me. I bit my lip, tempted to go along with the angel.

"I can't. We have to lay low and Dean –"

"I will cover for you, Sam," a deep voice stated calmly from behind. I jumped out of my skin again, turning to see Castiel leaning against a golden pillar. My brain shouted at me that this was a very bad idea, but I couldn't help myself. I was way too curious not to take the offer. With a sigh I tipped my head in Cas' direction and gave him a smile.

"Thanks, Cas." Cas nodded back, watching as Gabriel spun me around and led me out of the temple. A soft sigh left Cas' lips and Dean walked over to him, fiddling with a few golden trinkets. He looked around, frowning when he didn't spot his brother.

"Where's Sam?" Dean questioned. Cas pointed out towards the city.

"Out," the angel stated flatly. Dean's face paled and his fingers ran through his hair, sticking it up in every direction.

"Shit!" he shouted, pacing back and forth in front of Castiel and kicking at the gold by his feet. "What happened to laying low? He's bound to get into trouble. Especially when he's with…with Gabriel!" Cas stepped behind Dean and grabbed the hunter's shoulders.

"You worry too much," the angel said gently, pushing the hunter towards the thick blankets and pillows on the floor and forcing the hunter to sit. Dean let out a frustrated sigh and allowed Cas to calm him down. The angel sat across from the con artist, draping his black wings around the two of them. Dean smiled, reaching out and stroking the dark fluff. A soft purr left Castiel's lips and Dean smirked.

"Dude, you're a fucking cat," Dean chuckled, continuing to pet the wings. Cas smiled at him, enjoying Dean's laugh.

"My apologies," the angel stated, watching as Dean grabbed a handful of gold jewels from the floor around them. Dean pinned the gilded feather clips among the black feathers, making Cas' feathers look like they were made of black smoke and golden light. He moved over so he and Cas were bumping elbows and started on the next wing, smiling to himself as he cuddled closer to the angel.

"My Lord?" a high voice called from the temple entryway. Dean and Cas both jumped apart and the golden feathers clattered to the ground. Cas quickly pulled back his wings so they were tight against his back. His eyes were wide and fearful.

"The High Priest!" Cas yelped in a hushed voice. "What is he going to think if he finds one of the 'Gods' like this with me?" Dean let out a chuckle as Cas used air quotes as called Dean a god. The angel looked at Dean urgently, but the hunter only continued to smile nonchalantly as he began to run his fingers through Cas' feathers just to mess with the angel.

"That I'm a lucky God?" Dean offered, presenting Castiel an answer to his previous question. Cas glared his way, informing the Winchester that it had been a rhetorical question. Lucifer called out again and Cas quickly spun into action. "Go! Go! Go!" Cas shouted softly at Dean, pushing the man off the comfortable pillows and pushing him into view of Priest Lucifer. Flapping feathers rustled softly as Lucifer glided farther into the temple to great his lord.

"Ah, Lord Dean, is your brother around?" he questioned, folding his wings back and allowing his feet to finally touch the ground. Dean shook his head, calming his nerves from Lucifer's sudden appearance. "But…then he must be out in the city? That is no place for a God," Lucifer hummed, looking rather concerned. Dean watched him, hoping that simple act hadn't ruined their chances. Lucifer met Dean's eyes then and he straightened up, muscles tensing. "My lord, you are beyond perfect." If Dean had been drinking something he would have spat it all over the high priests face. Perfect? What? Please go on! Lucifer hummed softly, turning his back suddenly on Dean. "Perfect; unlike humans and their devious ways," Lucifer hissed. The air whipped around the room, clanking gold pieces together and ruffling Dean's hair and Castiel's feathers. The light in the room disappeared and was replaced by a hideous red fog that curled around Dean and Castiel's bodies. Castiel unconsciously stepped closer to Dean, wings spreading over the pretend God protectively. Images started to appear in the fog and Dean felt bile rise up his throat as Lucifer continued. "Like snakes, they are spineless and slippery. They are as untrustworthy as rats, stealing and cheating, with no remorse. Spinning webs of lies, like spiders!" Dean shivered as a spider crawled towards his face.

"Enough!" Dean shouted, voice echoing around the temple. "It's disgusting."

"Beyond disgusting!" Lucifer agreed, picking up a gold feather from the ground that had once been on Castiel's wing. He twirled it between his fingers as he studied the golden flecks. Dean hummed back in agreement, wishing Lucifer would just leave already. A smile crawled across Lucifer's face. "Good. We are in agreement," he hummed, lifting the feather closer to his eyes. "I shall make preparations. Do you wish for your victims to be tied to a blazing alter or would prefer a bit of cat and mouse? Also, will they be devoured whole or piece by every bity piece?" Dean stared at the red winged angel, dumfounded. He looked in Castiel's direction, hoping to get some type of guidance, but Castiel looked just as astonished as him.

"Luci, ya lost me," Dean stated. Lucifer was about to roll his eyes, but caught himself before he did anything disrespectful to his lord.

"Lord Winchester, you must understand. These people will never respect you if they do not fear you. It is said so in the prophesy," Lucifer explained. Dean chewed on his lip. He didn't like where this was going.

"Right and this prophesy is…"

"The year of the Leviathan! Written in –"

"In ink?"

"Blood!" Lucifer cheered, completely giddy as he spoke of it.

"Right. Right! How could I forget? I shall go and discuss the…blood ink with Lord Samantha right away!" Dean announced pushing past Lucifer and grabbing Castiel's hand. "Come on, Angel, let's get out of here." Castiel quickened his pace, following Dean down the stairs of the temple. A relieved sigh left Lucifer's lips and he followed slowly behind, still twirling the golden feather in his hand.

"Finally! We are connecting!" His thumb smoothed over the golden feather in his hand, paying special attention to the black tuff of down that had gotten left there by its last owner. Lucifer's gaze burned into Castiel and his black wings. Humans weren't the only spiders, snakes, and rats in the world.


	5. The City of Gold

_**Chapter 5: The City of Gold**_

Gabriel led me through the city, pushing me into small shops and dragging me across the handmade bridges that led over the clear rivers filled with large fish and giant turtles that made even me look like a mouse. It was a beautiful city and I sort of hated himself for not exploring it sooner. Gabriel pulled me into a small village across the river and my gaze fell on the red angel Dean and I had saved from execution earlier. I walked over to her, waving until I caught her attention. When she looked up her eyes widened in fear and she jumped to her feet.

"Hey, it's alright. I –" She unclipped the gold feather clips from her wings and the studded earrings, pushing them into my hands and then bowing. "You don't understand. I don't want these. I just –"before I could get any farther in explaining myself she bolted like a frightened deer, tipping over a cart and causing several items to shatter to the gold bricked road. A sad frown fell upon my face and Gabriel squeezed my shoulder, shaking his head.

"Don't worry about it, Sammy. You're a God. The people are just scared." I shook my head, kneeling down next to the broken objects now on the ground.

"That's just it, Gabe. They shouldn't be scared." I started wondering what crap Lucifer filled these people's heads with day and night. The more I thought the more I understood why Gabriel and Castiel were so desperate to get the hell out of dodge. Sighing, I glanced at the junk that had fallen off one of the carts when the angel had run off. An idea popped into my head then and I gathered the pieces up, ignoring Gabriel's questions. After threading everything together I was left with a handmade guitar. Gabe raised a brow at me as I started tuning it.

"Pretty talented for a con-artist," the angel whispered. I shrugged my shoulders, playing a few random notes.

"Yeah, but being talented only helps when you've got an education. If I go to school I can give Dean and I a life off the streets." Gabe nodded, staring out into the distance.

"I can relate," Gabe sighed, earning my full attention. "Castiel and I have always been fed-up with Lucifer's rules. We rebelled in every way possible until Lucifer had enough of us and plotted to have us executed." My eyes widened and Gabe nodded at the temple Dean and Cas were still at. "We stole from the temple what we could carry and ran. We didn't care where, we just wanted free will."

"And then you both bumped into us?" Sam questioned, remembering when they all first met at the rock. Gabriel nodded.

"If it wasn't for you and your brother Lucifer would have had us executed as soon as we entered the city." Shivers ran down my spine. Visions of Lucifer and his thugs ripping the two angels apart clouding my mind. He suddenly felt even more grateful for being mistaken for a God. Finally, Gabriel shook himself from his thoughts and jabbed a finger into my ribs. "Play me a song, will ya?" I nodded, running my fingers along the tight cords and strings of my homemade instrument. A soft noise filled the air and I slowly picked up the tempo. Gabe clapped his hands together as I played and Bobby with few children on his back peaked out from around the corners of the streets.

"Bobby! There you are!" I shout, continuing to play. The children on his back, slide off of him and hide behind his legs. I noticed them, waving them over. They looked hesitant at first, but then Gabriel got up from his spot next to me and started dancing. The children's eyes brightened and they ran from their hiding spot to join along with Gabriel. Their tiny wings glinted as the sun hit them while they danced. I played a little faster and Gabriel lifted the smallest of the children into his arms, swaying back and forth with the little girl. She giggled and the other children all cheered for a turn to dance with the angel. A few older angels stepped out of the shadows and joined in on the dancing. A few were hesitant at first, but as I picked up the tempo and the children's laughter grew, they eventually joined in. My hand was starting to go a little numb after a while, but I tried not to show it. Gods don't get tired after all. My eyes flicked around the happy angels, falling on the red-haired girl from before. She slowly made her way towards me, nervous and cautious. I smiled at her when she sat down next to me and pushed the guitar into her hands. She stared at me with wide eyes, but I encouraged her, taking her hand and showing her where to strum. She learned quickly and soon music danced around the city. Gabriel rushed over to me, grabbing my hand and pulling me from the crowd onto Bobby's back. We galloped into a quiet square, bumping into a little boy with light grey wings and blond hair. Two other little angels ran forward, smiling at us widely. The grey winged angel held up a ball and Gabriel and I shared a look before snatching the ball and kicking it around. The boys laughed, chasing after the ball and kicking it back and forth. The ball was just coming for me when I slammed into a hard body from behind. The ball smacked me in the head and I turned to see Dean and Castiel. Dean glanced at Gabriel and the little boys now cowering behind the larger angel's wings and then at the ball sitting on the ground.

"What do you think you're doing?" Dean hissed under his breath, eyes blazing into me. I try to hide my annoyance, laughing at my older brother.

"Um…laying low?" I offer. Dean let out a frustrated groan and grabbed me by my shoulders.

"Look, change of plan: we are grabbing everything we can carry, and getting out. Now!" I stared at my brother in surprise.

"What? Why?" I questioned. Michael was almost finished with our boat. If we waited we'd be able to take all of the gold. Dean rubbed a hand over his face, sharing a look with Castiel.

"Because the high priest is nuts!" Dean shouted. Gabriel rose a brow at Dean, smirking.

"Anybody could've told ya that, Dean-o." Dean glared at Gabriel, jabbing a finger into the angel's test.

"You and your bad influences stay away from my brother. We're getting out of here before –"

"There you are!" Dean swore under his breath, pulling away from Gabriel and turning to greet Lucifer as he and Michael walked into view. Lucifer looked around, glaring at the little boys and Gabriel. Castiel rushed over to his brother, lifting one of the small children into his arms protectively and shielding them from Lucifer's hateful gaze. Lucifer glared at the ball by my feet, picking it up.

"This is unacceptable!" Lucifer shouted.

"Yeah, what he said!" Dean agreed, glaring at me. Lucifer ignored me and held the ball up for the now gathering crowd to see.

"The Gods should not be playing ball like this!" Lucifer stated. Dean once again agreed with the high priest, glaring in my direction every chance he got. Lucifer snapped his fingers and the world moved from under us, carrying us to a giant arena. "This is how you play ball!" People cheered from their seats and I tried to ignore Dean's dagger like eyes boring into me, but there was no escape. I turned to face him, flinching at how angry he was.

"Hey, don't blame me!" I shouted.

"Oh, I blame you!" he growled, pointing his finger at me accusingly. The crowd continued cheering and I looked over at Lucifer in time to see the priest smiling cunningly. This wasn't going to go well.


	6. Game of the Gods

_**Chapter 6: Game of the Gods**_

"What's the objective of this game?" Dean questioned, glaring at the arena around us. Gabriel and Castiel stood next to us, staring upwards.

"You must get the ball through the hoop," Castiel informed us simply.

"What hoop?" Dean questioned, looking around, but not finding anything resembling a hoop.

"That hoop," Gabe murmured, taking Dean's chin and forcing the con man to look upwards. Dean's eyes widened in terror instantly and I followed his gaze to a golden ring with a whole punch in it high up against the wall.

"This is impossible!" I gasped.

"We're going to lose," Dean moaned, looking away from the hoop and towards the two angels at their side.

"Gods don't lose," Cas told them before Lucifer once again snapped his fingers together. Fifteen bulked up men covered in tattoos ran into the arena and stood before them. Dean and I both swallowed nervously.

"My lords, Chief Michael's warriors are the toughest in the city," Lucifer informed them proudly. "Fifteen mortals against two gods." Dean and I both swallowed nervously, trying not to let our fear shine through. This was it. We were dead. "…play ball!" they heard Lucifer shout and the fifteen men ran to their side of the arena. The high priest set the ball down by our feet and smiled at us. "Crush them to dust," he whispered, before flying up to his seat next to Chief Michael. As soon as he was gone the ground shook below us and the two of us looked up to see fifteen giant men running towards us. I quickly picked up the ball and threw it into play. Might as well put on a good show. The ball bounced off the wall and the match began.

"Sam, the hip! The hip!" Gabe cried, picking up one of the balls on the sideline and smacking it against his hip. I tried to do as he said, put the ball was going too fast and slammed against my gut instead. I yelped and the ball rolled off to the other team.

"This is impossible," we both agreed, breathing heavily. Just as we said that the other team smacked the ball through the hoop. We stared at the hoop wide eyed. How the hell did they manage that?

* * *

Again and again the other team stole the ball and smacked it through the hoop. Dean and I were so tired and beaten we could barely even take a step now and our time was running low. The shadow had almost all the way across the arena. All it had to do was touch the line on the farthest part of the arena and the game would end.

"They're never going to win this!" Gabriel moaned, burring his face in his hands as he and Cas watched on the side lines. A ball rolled out of bounds and a man shouted for a new ball. Gabriel reached for a ball in the barrel, but Cas stopped him. Gabe frowned at his little brother and Castiel pointed at the armadillo rolled up in a ball on the bench. It was the same color as the balls and if it stayed rolled up no one would know the wiser. "Cassie, you genius!" Gabe shouted, kissing his brother on the forehead and grabbing the armadillo. "Work your magic little guy!" Gabe shouted before throwing the animal into the ring.

"We need a miracle," I gasped, trying to catch my breath as I leaned against my brother.

"No, we need to cheat," Dean panted, watching as the ball rolled over to us. It unrolled a little, revealing the beady eyes of an animal. It was an armadillo! We glanced over at the two angels cheering for us on the side lines and smiled. This was more our style. The fifteen men ran after us then and the ball/armadillo hopped from our hands and rolled out of the way of our opponents. It then jumped at me, bouncing off my shoulder and flinging itself through the hoop. Dean and I stared at the hoop and new ball with our mouths dropped to the ground before cheering. The crowd cheered along with us and we quickly turned back to the game. Whenever the other team tried to throw the ball from the hoop or catch it the armadillo would roll away from them and back to us every time. We were cranking up the points and were soon tied with our opponents. Bobby had even joined in on the game, trotting around the arena with us on his back. Once again the ball rolled out of bounds and flew right into the barrel of other balls. Gabe and Cas were so busy cheering that they didn't realize that they had grabbed a normal ball instead of the armadillo. Well, they didn't notice until it was too late. Dean and I grabbed the ball while on top of Bobby, smacking it back and forth to each other. We looked over at Cas and Gabe, expecting to see the angels cheering for us, but instead they were holding a redish-brown armadillo in their hands and shouting frantically at us. Our smiles fell, but it was too late to go back now. I threw the ball into the air and Dean kicked at it, accidently knocking me in the nose. Still, the ball kept flying and swooped through the hoop with ease just as the shadow reached the line. We cheered along with our angels and the crowd as the horns were blown.

"I LOVE THIS GAME!" Lucifer shouted from where he now stood with Chief Michael. He flew down from the stands, ignoring the glare he was receiving from Michael. Cas and Gabe rushed over to us and joined us in celebrating our victory. Our celebrating was cut short however when Lucifer and Michael flew down to us. "Congratulations on the victory, my lords," cheered Lucifer, clapping his hands enthusiastically. "Now, we must of course sacrifice the losing team." Our smiles dropped instantly and we looked between Michael and Lucifer before looking back at the fifteen men now bowing at our feet and waiting for death.

"Not again," I gasped in exasperation, walking over to the men now on their knees. Dean reached out to me, whispering to me not to mess with Lucifer, but I pulled away.

"We don't want sacrifices!" I shouted, helping the fifteen men back onto their feet. Dean rolled his eyes and joined me, followed quickly by Gabriel and Castiel. "The gods speak for themselves. There is no need for you or sacrifices not now or ever." Lucifer stared at me with both anger and surprise as I got up into his face. The people of the city cheered and even Michael was smiling. I turned on Lucifer, pointing towards the exit of the arena and shouted, "Now get out!" Lucifer glared at me and then at my brother as Dean stood next to me protectively. His eyes skimmed over my face, noticing the blood dripping from my nose where Dean had kicked it earlier. His eyes widened at that, but he continued his act. He bowed down to my brother and I before saying,

"As the gods command." He clicked his fingers, disappearing from the arena entirely. I smiled once he had vanished and turned to Dean, eyes gleaming.

"Not bad for my first command huh?" Dean tried to stay angry with me, but he couldn't. Instead, he embraced me in a hug and ruffled my long hair.

"You did good, Sammy," Dean said with a smile, before leading the way back to our temple. Gabe followed quickly behind, stopping when Castiel didn't follow him.

"You coming bro?" he called out to his little brother.

"I'll meet you later," Cas shouted, lifting the armadillo into his arms. He wanted to take the little guy back to his home by the river first. "Come on, Kevin," Castiel stated before stretching out his wings and flying out of the arena. He set the small armadillo down and began to walk back towards the temple. A twig snapped behind him though and before Castiel could even attempt at protecting himself a man in dark robes attacked the angel, covering his mouth with a cloth laced with poison. Castiel struggled under the smaller man's hold, but the poison did its job and he collapsed to the ground in an endless sleep.

* * *

***Dramatic music* Only two chapter left now! You'll have to wait till next weekend though. Enjoy!**


	7. The Rise of the Devil

_**Chapter 7: The Rise of the Devil**_

Night had fallen on the city and Gabriel and I were sitting on the steps outside the temple. I picked a piece of chocolate up from the tray of food by my feet and dropped the sugary delicacy into Gabriel's mouth. Just then, a sudden flap of wings was heard. Gabe and I both looked up, expecting to see Castiel finally join us, but it was Chief Michael instead.

"Lord Sam, I have good news!" Michael said, eyes beaming excitedly. "My men have finished your boat." My face fell instantly. Oh, the boat. I had completely forgotten.

"Are you sure?" I questioned. "Are you sure it has enough…rope?" Michael stared at me in confusion for a moment until he noticed my longing stare cast over the city.

"You are always welcome to stay instead," Michael offered. I stared up at him wide eyed.

"What? I could never? Dean and I…we're partners." Michael smiled at me, tilting his head to the side.

"Big plans in the other world, huh?" Michael asked. I nodded and Michael turned his back. "Well then I will tell the boys to add more rope –"

"Oh, Chief, forget about the rope. Uh…my mistake," I told him. Michael continued smiling as he stretched out his wings.

"To error is human," Michael whispered. I twirled around in surprise, but Michael was smiling at me. He gave a quick wink and vanished in a flutter of wings. I sat back down next to Gabriel, shaking my head.

"Looks like our acting wasn't that great after all," I sighed. Gabriel shrugged.

"Michael is smart. Anyway, I don't think he is too bothered by it, do you?" Gabriel questioned. I shook my head and once again grabbed another chocolate. When I turned to give it to Gabriel though the angel was staring sadly out over the city. "You want to stay don't you?" he asked. I dropped the chocolate and stared at my hands.

"Yes. This place is so beautiful and so are the people. It's nothing like Spain," I whispered. Gabriel continued looking out over the city, eyes sad.

"I love this place unlike any other. It is my home and always will be, but when Lucifer threatened the life of myself and my brother I couldn't risk us staying. Now, things have changed." Gabriel's eyes turned back to mine. "Lucifer's reign has ended." Sam smiled at Gabriel.

"Before I came here all I wanted was to make my brother proud. I wanted to make enough money to finally support us like my brother planned since the beginning. Now that I've seen this place though I feel safer than I ever have before and I…I don't want to go." Gabriel reached for my hand and squeezed it.

"Then don't." I stared into Gabriel's golden eyes for what felt like decades. I had always done what my brother and father wanted, but now it was my chance to choose my own path. Smile returning to my face, I handed Gabriel another chocolate.

"Then we better tell Chief not to rent out our temple then."

Dean watched me and Gabriel from the side lines, slightly angry and upset by his brother's decision. We had all the gold we could ever wish for and now I was just throwing it all away. Dean shook himself_. 'Well, if Sam wants to stick around this place with Gabe then so be it.'_ He and Cas would go back then. Maybe travel the world. Spain was over rated. Then a thought hit him.

"Sammy?" Dean called. Sam and Gabe walked into the temple, frowning.

"What's wrong, Dean?" Sam questioned. Dean glanced around himself, worry in his eyes.

"Where's Cas?"

Meanwhile, in Lucifer's lair Lucifer and his private guard Crowley stood around a smoking red fire. Castiel was sprawled out along the floor, still out cold from the poison he breathed in.

"Is it ready yet?" Lucifer asked as Crowley finished drawing strange symbols on the wall with blood. Crowley stepped back, allowing Lucifer to take a look for himself. Lucifer looked at his book of dark magic and then at the markings on the wall. Everything was ready, now they just needed the finishing touch. "Prepare him," Lucifer hissed, nodding his head towards Castiel. Crowley nodded, walking over to the sleeping angel and dragging his body towards the wall painted in blood.

"Sir, I don't understand. Why Castiel?" Crowley questioned. Lucifer lifted the golden feather with Castiel's black down feathers still stuck to it.

"Lord Dean has a soft spot for this angel. Lord Sam cares for his brother more than I have seen in any other so if I hurt Dean by using his precious angel then I hurt Lord Sam. In the end, I win because our little friend will kill them." Crowley held Castiel up so the resting angel was standing and looked to the high priest.

"Are you ready, Sir?" he asked. Lucifer nodded and Crowley began to speak some strange incantation. The wall covered in blood glowed and a door opened. Dark creatures crawled from it right into Castiel, turning the angel's veins black.

"The year of the Leviathan has come!"

* * *

Dean ran through the crowd as the people held yet another celebration for the Gods. He would have loved to join in, but with Castiel missing he was worried sick. We were all just about to break from the crowd when a woman screamed in terror. The crowd opened and Castiel stood a few feet away. His veins were black and black goo was leaking from his eyes, mouth, nose, and ears.

"Cassie!" Gabe screamed, reaching for his brother, but Dean and I held him back before Gabe could get any closer. Cas reached out a hand, sending sparks in all directions. People ran from Castiel as his grace turned everything to flames. A few of Michael's warriors used their own graces and weapons to fight back, but Cas was stronger. He plowed them over with his power one by one. When his eyes fell on us three he spread his black wings and flew at us with incredible speed. Gabriel wrapping his arms around me and Dean carrying us away from his little brother. Bobby raced towards us and Gabriel dropped my brother and I on top of the horse while he flew close behind. Cas followed us sending a wave of lightning towards Gabriel, smacking him in the back. Gabe yelped, falling to the ground. Castiel stood over the angel and Gabriel cried out as his brother glared at him with crazed eyes. Dean and I threw large stones at Castiel, distracting him from his brother.

"Bobby, get Gabe out of there!" Dean shouted at the horse. Bobby whinnied and raced towards Gabriel. Gabe pushed himself from the ground, holding onto Bobby as the horse carried him away from Cas' clutches. In the meantime we led Castiel in the opposite direction. When we finally stopped, gasping, we found ourselves on the edge of a cliff.

"What do we do?" I questioned my brother. This wasn't Cas. Something was wrong. Very wrong. Dean ran a hand through his hair. He had no idea.

"I know what you are," a voice hissed. We turned to see Cas standing next to Lucifer. A smug grin was curled around Lucifer's lips. "And I know what you are not," he added, waving a hand. The black in Castiel's veins drained away then and Cas slumped to the ground, eyes still open, but dead to the world around them. "You are not gods!" Black veins also disappeared from Cas' body. Dean and I stared at Lucifer and then looked to each other, an understanding passing between the two of us.

"You're not a God?" Dean shouted, grabbing me by the coat collar. "You lied to me? How dare you!" he screamed, pushing me away.

"Hey, it was his stupid plan!" I announced to Lucifer, waving an accusing hand at my brother.

"My plan was to lie low!" Dean shouted at me.

"Say's the guy who is hot on an angel!"

"You're one to talk!" Dean shouted back. "Listen we'd be both sailing out of here with a mountain of gold if you hadn't started getting second thoughts!" I whirled on him as he slapped me against the head.

"Well," I spat "Now you've got all the precious gold you want so what do you need me for?"

"Maybe I don't!" Dean shouted, slapping me in the face.

"Then why don't you go back to Spain with your angel and leave me here with mine?!" I shouted, hitting him back.

"Fine!" we shouted at each other, swinging our fists through the air, but hitting Lucifer in the nose instead. Lucifer flew backwards, almost going over the edge himself.

"Tie him up!" Dean shouted, grabbing a handful of vines and running towards the high priest. Lucifer shot forward, eyes. A creepy cackle burst from Castiel's lips from behind as the black returned to his veins and he sat up from where he was slumped. Castiel flung himself at us, knocking us off the cliff with Lucifer. Dean and I grabbed hold of some vines while Lucifer fell into the whirlpool beneath the cliff and was sucked up in seconds.

"Dean!" I shouted at my brother as the black faded from Castiel's veins as the spell snapped since Lucifer was now gone. Cas continued falling, out cold. Dean and I both swung on the vines holding us and grabbed Cas' arms before he too could fall into the watery abyss. I sighed.

"That was good –" I stopped, realizing Dean was glaring at me. I knew why too. Sighing, I crawled up the vine holding me, helping Dean pull Cas up. When we reached the top we were engulfed by Michael, Gabriel, and the other citizens. They were cheering for us, praising us like gods. Gabriel ran to Castiel as Dean pulled the angel up into his arms, bridal style. Gabe ran a hand gently through Cas' matted hair, smiling as his brother slowly opened his eyes. Gabriel and Dean shared a long look that I have seen countless of times. It was the 'take care of my brother' look. With a curt nod Dean clutched Cas closer to his chest and started heading back towards the temple. Gabe turned to me, a wide smile on his face as he ran to my side. I watched my brother go, heart sinking. So this was how it was going to be? I shook myself and called into the crowd as I pushed through it with Gabriel at my side. "Chief Michael!" I called out, stopping once I was in front of the angel. "I've decided to stay," I tell him. Michael's eyes widened and his wings shook with excitement.

"This is wonderful news!" he cried out in with glee. "What a glorious day for El Gracia!" Michael held his hands up to the air and addressed his people. "Lord Sam has decided to live among us!" The crowd continued cheering and Gabriel and I were hoisted onto their shoulders and carried towards the square for a celebration. My gaze once again traveled towards my brother. Dean had stopped and was now watching me with sad eyes, Castiel was back on his feet, hand squeezing Dean's shoulder.

"I'm sorry brother," I whispered. "But this is my choice."

* * *

Lucifer's head popped up from the water, gasping for breath. He was no longer in El Gracia. Instead he was far in the jungle, hundreds of miles from the entrance. The high priest glance at his back, gasping when he saw his wings had been torn from his back in the harsh waters. He started to crawl from the water when a sword was pointed at his throat. Lucifer's eyes widened as he recognized the image before him from his tapestries. A lord draped in shining armor and surrounded by his minions.

"My lord," Lucifer panted, bowing to the man before him.

"I am Alistair," the man hissed, pulling out a pistol and using it to tap Lucifer's golden earing. "Where did you get this?" Lucifer grinned cruelly. Oh, sweet revenge was just around the corner.

* * *

**The Last chapter will be posted tomorrow if I have time. Thanks for reading!**


	8. Brothers Never Say Goodbye

_**Chapter 8: Brothers Never Say Goodbye**_

The next morning Dean stood outside his temple, looking out over the gorgeous city. He loved it here, but he also loved the outside world more. He loved running through the streets of Spain and living on the edge. Sam didn't and now they were taking their own paths.

I stepped next to him, crown on my head and cloak wrapped around my shoulders. I handed Dean the last bag of gold from the temple and he slung it over his shoulders. We refused to meet each other's eyes and began to walk down the never ending stairs. We said nothing as we walked. Neither of us wanted to say goodbye.

When we reached the bottom of the stairs Chief Michael wrapped Dean into a hug, cracking his back in the process. I smiled, looking around to see Castiel and Gabriel saying goodbye to each other. They smiled and laughed, making me wish that Dean and I could do that too. We couldn't though. It wasn't how we did things. Cas stepped back from his brother and approached me, hugging me tight in his arms. I hugged him back, wishing him luck in the new world he would soon be exploring.

"Come on, Cas!" Dean called out and Castiel pulled away, running to catch up with my brother. The two waved farewell to the citizens that had come to wish them luck and they began to board the boat. Bobby whinnied at them and Dean tossed the horse a plump red apple. Michael stepped next to me, shoving me towards my brother. I gaped at him and Michael nodded in Dean's direction. I sighed, shuffling over towards my brother and meeting his eyes.

"Well, good luck," I said, nodding at the boat that Castiel had just climbed into.

"Yeah, you too," Dean said back before starting towards the ramp.

BANG!

Everyone froze and turned their gazes towards the jungle beyond the gates leading out of El Gracia. Smoke was billowing up from the trees and gunfire could be heard.

"Cortes," I gasped, eyes growing wide. Michael called out to me, asking what was happening, but we were interrupted as one of the guards raced towards us.

"Michael! Chief Michael, approaching the city is an army of strangers…"

"We are safe here. They will never find the gates to the city," Michael interrupted. The guard shook his head frantically.

"But they are being led by Lucifer!" the guard gasped. Michael's eyes widened and he stepped back from the guard. Lucifer survived?!

"Warriors!" Michael shouted. "Prepare for battle!" Michael's warriors hooted and cheered, racing to get their weapons.

"Chief you cannot fight them!" I shout. Michael turned to me, eyes full of fear as he asked how we stop them. I shook my head. We couldn't. Alistair Cortes' men had guns and cannons. They would slaughter these peaceful people if the gate was found. I looked up to my brother and watched as he quickly ran onto the boat, dragging Cas to his side. The two slouched on the deck of the boat. Dean quickly made a scale model of the gates, trying to think of something to do. He pushed back the little armadillo that had crawled onto the table to steal some wine from the cups sitting on the boat. Frustrated, Dean slammed his fist against the deck, startling the armadillo and causing it to tip the wine glass over and push a chunk of gold into the earrings Dean was using to represent the pillars by the gate. Dean froze, staring at the mess with wide eyes.

"That's it!" Dean shouted. "We crash the boat through the pillars."

"Dean, what about the gold?" Castiel questioned. Dean licked his lips, staring at the mounds of gold piled up along the ship. If they hit the pillars they would lose it. All of it. Dean glanced over towards me as I tried to calm the frightened citizens with Gabriel. There was nothing he wouldn't do for his little brother. Dean stood up and called out to Chief Michael, earning the attention of everyone. "We have a plan!"

* * *

While Dean and Cas prepared the ship for impact, the rest of us prepared ourselves.

"Hit the pillars!" Dean shouted. Michael's warriors slammed huge battering rams against the pillars. Others held tight to the ropes, keeping the pillars from completely falling so the boat would still be able to make it though. However, the battering rams did more damage than expected and the pillars started to crumble. Michael's warriors tried to hold on, but their ropes were starting to snap. They were breaking too fast.

"Dean, the sail!" Cas shouted. Dean rushed to the rope meant to open the sails, but it was stuck. There was no budging them. My heart banged against my chest as I watched my brother and Cas struggle.

"They're not going to make it!" Gabe gasped.

"Bobby!" I shouted. The horse raced over to us and we jumped on. Racing towards the ship. Bobby jumped into the air and I flew off of him as he and Gabe landed safely on the deck. I flew towards the sail, pulling it down before landing hard against the deck.

"Get off the boat you two or you'll never see the city again!" Dean shouted at me and Gabe. Gabriel helped me to my feet and I smile down at my brother.

"I know," I told him. "You didn't think I'd let you have all the fun did you?" I pulled the crown and cape off of myself and grinned. Dean shared my grin and I tossed my brother an ore. "Now, come on. We've got a wave to catch!" He grabbed the ore that I tossed him, handing another to Cas and Gabe. I turned to Michael then, giving him a nod. He nodded back and called to his men to release the pillars. The pillars collapsed and we rode the wave through the gate and down the rapids of the tunnels. The boat slammed against the walls of the cavern and two rocks holding the cave up came into view.

"We have to hit it broadside!" Dean shouted.

"That's your plan?" I called back, paddling the water. "What about the gold?"

"I know!" Dean shouted back. "Just turn the boat!" Together we pushed the ores downwards, turning the boat and slamming into the rocks. We went flying along with the gold into the killer rapids.

Seconds later we resurfaced from under the water. Gabriel and Castiel were the first to do so and the first to see trouble coming our way. Cas and Gabe grabbed Dean, Bobby and I. We hid behind the rocks around us and watched as Alistair and Lucifer came into view. We watched as Lucifer led the way to where the entrance to El Gracia was, holding our breaths. The fog cleared from around the entrance and Lucifer gasped as he saw that all was left now was piles of rocks and boulders.

"You lying heathen!" Alistair growled. "There is nothing here!" He kicked his boot against Lucifer's chest, pushing him into the water. "Seize him!" Cortes shouted. Several of his men grabbed Lucifer ignoring his pleas. Alistair turned his back on the pile of stone and to his men. "There is no El Dorado here! Onward!" With that, he and his men marched away, dragging Lucifer along. Cas and Gabe peaked up from behind the stones, smirking at Lucifer and giving him a wave. Lucifer's eyes widened and he struggled in the soldiers' hold, but there was no escaping his fate now. When they were gone the rest of us popped up from our hiding spots, laughing our hearts out.

"Now that was an adventure!" I sighed, crossing my arms behind my head as I leaned against a large rock.

"Yeah," Dean hummed, stretching his arms. "Let's go." He got up from the water and turned to me, holding out a hand. "Brothers?" I gave him my hand an allowed him to help me up.

"Brothers," I agreed.

"Come on guys!" the angels shouted, hopping onto Bobby's back. Dean and I hurried over to them, confusion evident in our eyes.

"But…we don't have a map," I called out to them.

"Or a plan," Dean added. Cas and Gabe rolled their eyes at us.

"That's what makes it interesting," Gabe stated, waggling his brows.

"You're right!" I shout, jumping onto Bobby. Dean jumped on right behind me. "What are we waiting for?!"

"Let's follow that trail!" Cas shouted, pointing ahead of us and slapping the reins. Bobby let out a loud whinny and stood on his hind legs, knocking both Dean and I off and onto the ground.

"Come on, Boys!" Gabe shouted as he and his brother galloped away with our horse.

"Hey! Bobby! Wait up you stupid horse!" We shouted. "Guys, we're not on the horse!" Laughing erupted from the angels and Dean and I hurried after them, laughing just as hard.

* * *

**And that's the end! Thanks for Reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following! Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did!**


End file.
